


Ex Astris

by mustdefine



Series: Swan Queen Week: January 2015 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustdefine/pseuds/mustdefine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it’s something about the way she’s lounging against the wall in a leather jacket and a haze of charm, grinning insouciantly like she’s the second coming of Jim Kirk, but Regina instantly dislikes Emma Swan.</p>
<p>Written for Swan Queen Week Winter 2015, Day 1: Meet-Cute. Star Trek AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Double-Booked

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Star Trek AU set at Starfleet Academy, but you don't need to be familiar with Trek to read this! Think of it as a college AU set in future San Francisco and you'll be fine (and maybe you won't notice I'm faking my way through this haha!!). More chapters to come, maybe.

Regina isn’t late, exactly. She might be walking slightly faster than usual. But she’s not late.

Her mandatory appointment with the first-year cadet counselor is a formality. Regina knows exactly which courses she needs to take. Her mother has made certain of that.  _I’ve drawn up this outline for you, dear. No need to thank me. You’ll be able to finish your core courses in one and a half years if you go year ‘round. Once you finish your major—something other than science, you simply can’t be serious about that—you’ll apply for Command School. You'll be captain of your own ship in no time. Imagine that! And it can only get better from there, darling…_

Regina realizes she’s scowling from the way other cadets are scattering in front of her. Well, never mind them. Right now she needs to focus on finding the office and getting one more requirement checked off on the school’s internal records. She looks down at one of the PADDs she’s carrying to reassure herself of the room number. The door’s open, but no one’s behind the desk.

“You’re not Counselor Hopper.” A baby-faced blonde woman in street clothes unfolds from a chair just inside the room and looks her up and down. “Wow. You’re really,  _really_  not Counselor Hopper.” She’s wearing too much eyeliner and a look of frank appreciation, and Regina feels her face heat subtly at the assessment.

“No, I am not. I have an appointment with him at 1600. Who are you?”

“Emma Swan. And that’s weird, because I have an appointment with him too.”

“You must be mistaken. I scheduled this meeting with him a month ago.”

“I’m just going by what my school calendar says. See, right here: Hopper at 1600. Which was—“ Swan leans a shoulder against the wall and makes a show of glancing at her own PADD’s chrono display. “—about five minutes ago. So if he does show up, I get first dibs.”

“Dibs? Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Hey, no, this is a big deal or something. They said I need this to get my registration hold lifted. You could come back some other time, right? Busy cadet like yourself with a million other things to do.” The girl nods at the stack of PADDs in Regina’s hands. Maybe it’s something about the way she’s lounging against the wall in a leather jacket and a haze of charm, grinning insouciantly like she’s the second coming of Jim Kirk, but Regina instantly dislikes Emma Swan.

“No. This is my appointment and you’re not taking it.”

“Oh, come on, please?” Swan whines.

“You’re welcome to wait for the counselor and make arrangements to come back after we’re done.”

“Maybe we could split the time slot? We both know this isn’t going to take a full half hour.”

“Of course you’d think that.”

Blue-green eyes narrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Regina takes in her street clothes again—what  _are_  those hideous (and tight, so very tight) trousers made of? “I fully intend to make good use of my time with Counselor Hopper to discuss my academic strategy. You, on the other hand, clearly don’t take this institution seriously. Classes started two days ago but you’re not in uniform, which means you’ve either missed cadet orientation or you have no regard for campus rules. In fact, I’m not sure how you passed the entrance exam. Friends in low places,  _Cadet_  Swan?”

Swan flushes. “I’m pretty good at math and stuff, all right?”

“Math and stuff. Well, aren’t you just Starfleet Academy’s poster child for recruitment?”

“And who the hell are you?”

“Regina Mills. Science major and eventual command track.”

“Command track? With your people skills? That’s a laugh.”

“I have excellent people skills, thank you very much.”

Swan laughs. “Sure you do. Which is why you’re going to major in something that’ll keep you holed up in a lab, right?”

“The science track is a perfectly legitimate career choice,” Regina begins hotly. She’s interrupted by simultaneous notifications from her and Swan’s PADDs. It’s a message from Hopper’s assistant: the counselor’s had a family emergency and needs to reschedule all afternoon sessions. The appointment time on her message says 1530. There’s also a notification for her first study session with Kathryn.

“Well, guess that settles that, huh?” Swan says. Regina looks up immediately, certain that the other cadet somehow knows Regina was mistaken about her appointment, but Swan just shuffles closer with an impish smile. “So…since we’re both free for a while…want to get a coffee?”

“What? With you?” 

Swan bites her lip and looks up through her lashes. Are her eyes green or blue? It’s starting to bother Regina. “Come on, Mills, don’t you want to tell me all about your ten-year plan?”

“You’re mocking me.”

“Me, mock you? Never.”

“I don’t have time for this. I have to study with a friend in ten minutes.”

“Oh yeah? Double-booked your meeting with Hopper, huh? It’s okay, I get it, you just wanted to hang around here and talk to me. I’m a great conversationalist.”

Swan’s grin is triumphant and Regina scowls, caught and angry about it. “Why would I want to talk to you? I have better things to do than befriend a charity case who’s going to wash out in the first semester. Oh, you’re nothing special, Swan, and Starfleet will realize that soon enough.” The other cadet goes quiet, a flash of hurt in those big eyes, and Regina shouldn’t feel bad about her outburst or sorry for this cocky girl but she might, just a little. Swan mumbles, “Look, we don’t have to be friends or anything, I just—I don’t know anyone here, and you’re really…I thought maybe we’d see each other in class or something?”

Regina shakes her head almost gently. “Considering the size of this campus, I doubt that very much.”

“You never know. Finding people’s kind of my thing.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. That, and telling when people are lying.”

“How nice for you.”

There’s a trace of a smirk on her lips. “You were lying about not wanting to talk to me.”

Regina scoffs and turns to leave. “Good day, Cadet Swan.”

“Hey, do you even like coffee?”

“Of course I like coffee. Why do you ask?"

“Can I bring some when I look for you?’

“You can certainly try. Good luck with that.” She turns on her heel and walks away. What an abrasive, infuriatingly persistent person. She finds herself wondering if Emma's—Cadet Swan's—special powers will prove to be of any use. 

She gets her answer two days later in Intro to Interspecies Ethics, when a thermal-sealed coffee and a bakery bag are deposited on her desk over halfway through the lecture. She looks over to see Swan settle into the empty seat next to her. “What are you doing here, Swan?” Regina hisses.

“Going to class, Mills, what’s it look like?” Swan winks at her and shoves half of her own pastry into her mouth, looking around the auditorium as she chews. “Hey, you can totally see the Golden Gate Bridge from here. Awesome.”

“How did you even—“ The lecturer turns to face them and Regina shuts her mouth. Swan whispers, “Hey, can we study together sometime?”

“Are you serious?”

“Absolutely. Also a thing I’m serious about: are you gonna eat that?” When Regina doesn’t respond, Swan reaches over as if to nab the bag. Regina bats her hand away and pulls out the pastry, grouchily takes a bite. She makes an involuntary noise of appreciation. It’s fresh and not greasy at all, bought from a local place judging by the logo on the bag. The coffee’s great, too, a piping hot dark roast with fruity notes. “How did you…” she repeats, but Emma just gives her that cheeky grin and nudges Regina’s forearm with her own. Regina frowns and focuses intently on taking notes as the instructor drones on and Swan sprawls comfortably next to her, arm still touching hers. Maybe a flash of heat courses through her body, but as a Starfleet science officer in training, Regina concludes it’s just a physiological response to the heat and stimulus of the coffee. It has nothing to do with Emma Swan.

Nothing at all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Riding Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I thought maybe you wanted to take me up on my offer to hang out.”
> 
> Regina stares at her hopeful face. _I am actually going to murder Marian, she thinks._ And then, _No. No, this is an opportunity._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, this is turning from a oneshot into...sort of a thing. That's in large part due to the first chapter's warm reception, which I really appreciated. Thanks so much for your feedback and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! And thanks to Katya for fact-checking and cheerleading. This is for you.

Regina would be hard-pressed to pick just one annoying thing about Emma Swan. But if she had to choose, it’d be the other cadet’s seeming talent for finding her everywhere. She’s enrolled in three of Regina’s five classes. She manages to run into Regina in the cafeteria or student lounges several times per week. And now she’s sprawled on the couch in the east lounge, propping up a one-sided conversation with Regina. Who is _trying_ to study for an Intro to Federation History exam, thank you very much, because _some people_ on this campus do take their education and training seriously.

“Hey, you know what we should do?” Swan is saying. “We should take a break and watch a holo. Maybe order pizza. The good stuff, fresh, not from a replicator.”

Regina heaves an aggressive sigh. Swan doesn’t seem to notice.

“Or, you know what’s a good idea? Running. Running is a good idea. All healthy and shit.”

“I’ve already completed my exercise regimen for the day.”

“Okay, uh. We could just take a walk. Nice weather for it, huh?”

“The weather? Really? Stop wasting my time,” Regina snaps.

“Just trying to make conversation, geez.” Swan flops into the chair next to Regina and props her chin on a fist. “What’s got your jumpsuit in a twist, Mills?”

“Some of us have tests to worry about. Tests you’d know about if you hadn’t spent the last hour of history class napping. And for god’s sake, if you’re not going to study, then leave me alone.”

“What, afraid you won’t get 100 percent on this _super_ vital test? Come on, the Federation’s been around for centuries; I’m sure it won’t implode if you miss a question. Take an afternoon off and come do something fun with me!” Regina turns a glare on her and Swan holds up her hands. “Just thought I’d try. Again. If you change your mind later, comm me.”

“Wait, you’re actually leaving?”

“Looks like it. There’s more to life than the Academy.”

“And what would that be, exactly?”

Swan shrugs and gets up. “Dunno. But I’m going to figure it out.”

“You’ll be expelled by the end of the semester, I guarantee it,” Regina calls over her shoulder. Swan just gives her a wave and then she’s gone. Which is what Regina wants, of course. She frowns a little and returns to her notes. 

*

“Did you know I have a motorcycle?”

Regina dodges a half-speed blow and feints at Swan’s head. “Did you know how little I care?”

“You haven’t lived until you’ve ridden a motorcycle, I’m telling you.”

“You should save your breath.” She uses a kick and elbow strike to close the distance and sinks her grips, both hands deep in Swan’s _gi_ collar, scissors her arms viciously. Swan chokes and rubs her neck after Regina lets her go.

“Someone’s been reviewing the syllabus.”

“You should try it sometime.”

“When I could be riding coastal roads with the wind in my hair? Not a chance.” Swan catches her wrist on the next strike, folds her hand over and torques it. Regina has no choice but to go with the wrist lock.

The bell goes off for the end of the round and Regina shakes her head, still lying on the mats. “I don’t understand why you’re even at the Academy if you’re this allergic to learning. You could have just enlisted.”

“But then I wouldn’t have met you.” Swan hauls Regina up and smiles at her, dimples showing. They’re almost overpowering at close range. “Come on. Shang’s saying it’s time for full-speed sparring.”

Full speed already? She glances at their instructor, looks back just in time to see Swan drop to one knee. She shoots forward between Regina’s legs, wraps arms around her knees, and dumps her on her back. Regina squawks in outrage and smacks the side of her head with an elbow, hard enough to jar despite their padding. “That wasn’t in the syllabus!” 

“Nope. So what do you say? Want to go for a ride after this?”

“You’re incorrigible.” 

“Cadets! Less talk, more practice!” 

When Lieutenant Shang moves away, Swan leans closer until all Regina can see is dimples and smiling pink lips. “Was that a yes?” 

Regina pops her in the face with a jab and Swan rears back in surprise. It’s deeply satisfying.

*

“So when are you going to go out with Emma Swan?”

“Excuse me?”

“Come on, Regina. She’s always hanging around you, bringing you coffee, giving you those puppy-dog eyes. Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed.”

“Marian, you’ve got to be joking.” 

“Absolutely not. All that banter and tension? It can only mean one thing.”

“What, that she’s an otherwise-directionless slacker who lives to annoy me?”

“And yet, despite that perception, you haven’t frozen her out or run her off.” 

Regina thinks about it. “The coffee’s good, I suppose.”

“Wow. Must be _really_ good coffee.”

“Whatever you’re implying, you’re wrong. We’re not even friends.”

“Not even—right.”

“I’m serious. I don’t want or have time for relationships right now. I have things to do.”

They’ve been studying on Marian’s bed. She rolls up on her side to look at Regina, eyes going soft. “Look, I know how much you want to get out there. And I remember how hard you work when you have a goal. You fell asleep on like half our comm calls when we were cramming for the entrance exam because you were working yourself to death.” She nudges Regina affectionately. “But I know you, _cariña_.” 

She’s one of the few people who does. Shirttail relatives, Mother calls Marian’s family disdainfully, but Marian and Regina have been close ever since that family reunion at the beach house on Vieques. It hasn’t mattered that they’ve lived on different planets most of their lives. Marian’s been with her through…a lot. She tangles fingers with Regina’s on the bedspread and Regina thinks with a pang of a larger calloused hand, a smile in the dimness of an old-fashioned stable. All the plans she’d made with Daniel to run away and be free from her mother had only ever been a fantasy, though she’d been heartbroken nevertheless when her mother had separated them ( _he was getting in the way of your future, dear, and you’ll have so many more opportunities on Alpha Centauri_ ). It had been Marian who’d listened to her for hours after that, who’d navigated her through her mother’s schemes with memories of their childhood longing for the stars. _You can make your own destiny, something no one can take away from you_. _Find your own happiness._

“I know you,” Marian says again. “And I know how much the future matters to you, but…you deserve a full life now, in this moment. There’s no reason you can’t study the stars and have some fun times with friends. Find people to love, however that looks. And I’m not saying Emma has to be one of those people, but just…be a scientist, all right?”

“A scientist?” Regina chuckles briefly before she can stop herself.

“I mean try to keep an open mind _._ That’s all I’m saying. Live a little, see what happens. And hey. Tell me about this infamous motorcycle sometime.”

“You never give up, do you.” 

“Nope.” Marian plants a kiss on her cheek and sits up with a groan. “This anthro paper, on the other hand, is a completely different situation.”

Regina sighs. “Read me the first paragraph again.”

*

Midterms are exhausting. Regina has one left—an astrography project due on Sunday night—and she’s been working on it for so long that the door chime is a welcome interruption. “Come in!” she says. The automated door slides open to reveal Swan standing in the corridor. She’s never shown up at Regina’s room before (odd, Regina thinks, and files that away for future study). In fact, she looks a little nervous. “Hi,” she says.

“Hello,” Regina says slowly. After a moment, she adds, “Well? Aren’t you going to come in?”

“Oh, right…Nice place.”

She’s put a few personal touches on the space, but it’s standard cadet housing, nothing special. “I’m sure you didn’t come here to compliment me on my decor.”

“Yeah, no. I, uh, I haven’t really seen you lately outside of class.”

“I’ve been doing my studying here. Occasionally I need peace and quiet for that. Something you wouldn’t understand, I assume.”

“No, haha. I get that.”

Regina waits, impatient. “Out with it, Cadet.”

“Um, your roommate sort of cornered me in the cafeteria. She said you might have some free time and that you might want to talk to me.”

“Did she now.”

“Yep. She didn’t say about what, but…I thought maybe you wanted to take me up on my offer to hang out.”

Regina stares at her hopeful face. _I am actually going to murder Marian,_ she thinks. And then, _No. No, this is an opportunity._ Enduring an hour or two with this girl will show that she’s made a good-faith effort. Surely Marian can’t fault her if she concludes afterward that she doesn’t actually want to be friends with Emma Swan. Because anything other than coffee and coursework? Well. That is simply ludicrous. 

“I do need a study break,” Regina says. “Perhaps you can show me these coastal roads you favor.” She smiles slightly and Swan’s whole body seems to light up in response. It’s breathtaking. The remarkable lack of cockiness, that is.

“Really?” 

“Do you want me to change my mind?”

“No, I mean—no, it’s great, this is great! Okay, give me like five minutes. I gotta change.” She’s still smiling as she backs toward the door. “Oh, you should change too! I mean, you look good—uh, fine in your uniform, but you’ll probably be cold. Layers! Wear layers. Okay, see you in a few!”

The door hisses shut behind her. _What an odd creature_ , Regina thinks.

*

“You’re here,” Swan observes.

“You sound surprised.”

“I was just thinking about how the last time I offered you a ride, you punched me in the face.”

“That was barely a tap.”

“Yeah. But still.” She’s grinning again and Regina snorts.

“Quit stalling and show me how this contraption works.”

Swan begins babbling about the engine. Regina tunes her out rapidly, runs a finger across nicks in the chrome and notes scuffs in the paint job. She’d pictured a big, obnoxious, pristine toy, not this battered little bike. But Emma looks at it with affection and talks about it like it’s a person. “Got me across the country a few times,” she says. “Best friend I’ve ever had.”

“I feel sorry for you if your closest friend is a machine.”

“Yeah, well. She doesn’t expect much from me.” Swan’s jaw sets for a moment. Then she looks up at Regina and smiles. “You want to get going?”

“By all means.”

“Okay, put this on.” 

“You only have one helmet?”

“Usually ride solo.” Swan swings a leg over the seat and straddles the bike. She gathers thick hair into a ponytail, blonde strands like spun gold in the late afternoon sunlight, and her shirt rides up under the same leather jacket she’d been wearing when they first met. “Hop on.”

Regina’s mouth is dry for some reason. She clears her throat and settles behind Swan. The bike creaks. “Are you sure this thing isn’t going to explode?”

“Reasonably sure.”

“Swan—“

“Just hang on tight and we’ll be fine.” 

The motorcycle rumbles to life underneath them, vibration thrumming throughout Regina’s entire body. Swan slides a pair of sunglasses on with a flourish. She leans over to check a few readouts. Satisfied, she revs the engine and hollers “Ready?” Regina tentatively sets her hands on the other cadet’s hips, feeling the motion as Swan snaps the kickstand up. Then they’re moving forward, slowly at first until they clear the pedestrian crosswalk and Swan cranks the accelerator. Regina tightens her grip and suppresses a thrill of excitement as they leave the Academy campus behind. She hadn’t thought to ask where they were going, but Swan steers them toward the Golden Gate Bridge. They speed across it on the side still reserved for ground traffic. Regina cranes her neck to look up at the towers as they pass underneath, taking in the vibrant orange against blue sky. She’s never seen the bridge up close. She’s never been outside the city center, in fact, and suddenly she finds herself looking forward to this afternoon. 

They come off the bridge and keep heading north, wind whipping at their clothing and Swan’s hair. Usually Regina passes the time when traveling by reading or studying. Here there’s nothing to do but watch the road curving in front of them, note the cast of sunlight and shadow on the hills, take in the cut of jaw and cheekbones when Swan turns her head slightly. An Academy shuttle flies overhead, probably bound for the Marine training center or an admiral’s country residence. Swan lifts a middle finger to the sky and Regina lets out a startled chuckle. She feels Swan’s abs contract in responding laughter under her hands. It’s a cool day despite her thick peacoat, and the other girl is warm against her front. She slides her arms further around Swan’s waist and lets her mind drift as the road unspools before them.

They pass Sausalito and Marin. Regina’s eyes linger on the sailboats in the bay harbor, remembering the warmth of all-too-brief childhood summers, the taste of chilled _guayaba_ juice and salt spray. Then they’re bearing west, northwest, climbing until they pull over to look at San Francisco spread out below in the distance. The road takes them deeper into centuries-old Mount Tamalpais State Park. They plunge into cool shadow and sunlight and shadow again, and Regina breathes air that is by turns damp and dry, earthy and clean.

She holds tightly to Swan as the road switchbacks, offering glimpses of the ocean, and then at last they’re winding down toward the beach and pulling into a gravel parking lot right off the road. “We’re here,” Swan says.

There’s a path down to the sand. The wind off the sea is brisk, but the weak warmth of the sun feels good on her face and she can taste the tang of salt in the air. Swan comes up beside her, quiet for once, and they walk for a time before they stop for coffee in town.

They wind up back by the water on a bench. This time of the year, it feels like they have the beach to themselves. Regina cups her coffee in both hands and sneaks a glance at Swan. The other cadet looks uncharacteristically peaceful. Or maybe this isn’t uncharacteristic. Regina’s used to thinking of her as an annoying puppy who can’t sit still, but she’s beginning to think there might be more to Emma Swan.

“Why here?” she asks, genuinely curious.

“Hmm?”

“Why did you bring me here, specifically?”

Swan shifts on the bench. Her shoulder brushes Regina’s. “Every time I come here it feels like I can breathe. Get away from it all or something. Thought you’d like it, working so hard and all.”

Regina hums in acknowledgment and takes a sip of coffee. “How did you find this place?”

“Stumbled across it my first week in San Francisco. Classes hadn’t started yet and I had a few days to kill. So I just drove. Wound up here and, I don’t know, it turned into one of my favorite spots.” She’s quiet, following the gulls as they circle above the water. “You ever have so much to live up to you feel like running?”

Regina turns to look at her. Swan’s mouth twists in a wry grimace. She looks down at her hands, picking at a loose thread on her jeans. “Sometimes, with my family, it feels like they don’t even see me. It’s not that they’re bad people or whatever. I know they love me. But it’s like they have this image of who I’m supposed to be and what I’m supposed to do, and I’m never going to be that person. I don’t really have a choice about things, though, for…um, a lot of reasons.” She shakes her head, as if recalling herself from another train of thought. “So I guess I come here when I need to not be somebody for a while. You get it, don’t you?”

“I can understand that.” Regina feels the words drawn from her almost involuntarily, and Swan smiles at her, changeable eyes a soft blue-gray in the sunlight. 

“Thought you might."

They drink their coffee in easy silence. The tide’s coming in. Seabirds ride distant swells and Regina watches them, thinking about the influence of forces unseen, which can be measured, harnessed, but never controlled. “My mother doesn’t want me to study science,” she says abruptly.

“What? Why not?”

“She has plans for my life.”

“Does she support you being at the Academy?”

“She didn’t at first.”

“Is that why you’re going to go to Command School?”

Regina’s surprised at her perception. “Yes.”

“Sucks, if you don’t want to.”

“I suppose.”

“But, um. If you do go. I think you’d be great.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Swan leans closer, smirks a little. “Maybe because you’re kinda bossy.” Regina huffs in response, but the change in mood feels welcome. The other cadet laughs and winks at her, and it’s… _nice_ , being out here away from the Academy, drinking coffee on a deserted beach with Emma Swan.

“Have you shown this place to anyone else?”

“Nope.” Swan buries her face in her cup. Regina thinks she may be flushing a little. Odd; the coffee’s lukewarm by now. “Hey, I’m good to go back whenever you are. In case you need to work on that thing.”

“In a little while.” She settles back into the bench, shoulder pressed against Swan’s, and they watch the sea together. 

* 

Swan takes her back by the old highway that runs along the shoreline. When they finally hit a long stretch, she opens up the throttle and it feels like flying. The evening’s rolling in as they descend. It’s colder now and Regina huddles into Swan’s back, arms folded around her middle. They slow down to cross the Golden Gate Bridge again. The tops of the towers and the city lights have disappeared into a thick bank of fog. It feels like they’re in another world, and Regina feels a sharp pang at the realization that they’ll be home in a few moments. She doesn’t want this trip to end.

They cruise back onto campus at a sedate pace, drawing a few glances from passersby. Emma kills the motor and Regina takes her helmet off, combing her hair back with her fingers before she dismounts. 

“So? Did you have fun?”

“It wasn’t entirely a waste of my time.”

Swan’s face creases in a goofy smile. “Good. That’s good.” She bites her lip, takes a step forward. “Do you want to hang out again sometime?”

“That would be…acceptable.”

“‘Acceptable.’ You’re such an asshole.”

“Cadet Swan—“

“Emma.” Still smiling, she shakes her head. “Hey, how do you feel about donuts?”

“I—they’re fine, I suppose.”

“Great. I’ll see you in Ethics on Monday. Sleep well, okay? And don’t sweat that assignment. You’re gonna do great.”

“Thank you,” Regina says after a moment. The other woman’s still standing there, a little too close. “Well, good night, Emma.”

“Good night, Regina,” Emma repeats.

Regina isn’t sure why something about their parting feels off, unfinished, but she chalks it up to the strange realization that they’re now…friends. That must be it.

* 

She tells Marian and her cousin laughs in her face.

“That was a date, you idiot.”

“What? It was not!”

“It definitely was. Do I get to say ‘I told you so’?”

“It wasn’t a date,” Regina reiterates, and turns back to her project.

*

Emma brings her donuts and coffee in class on Monday with a big smile. Regina feels her heart skip a beat. She tells herself it’s because of the extra espresso shot she can taste in her drink. Which was very thoughtful of Emma, given her midterm-induced sleep deprivation.

She nearly gets full marks on her astrography exam. Perhaps she should be upset about her grade, but she thinks about miles of coastal highway and Emma Swan smiling at her in the sunlight, and she thinks maybe the stars aren’t all that’s worth knowing. 

 


End file.
